Un souffle d'humanité
by Mimial09
Summary: Ce n'était au départ qu'une vie de plus à sauver, une petit fille qu'il fallait opérer d'urgence... Et puis au fil du temps c'est devenu plus que ça... OS Mot du mois: Opération


**Le mot du mois**

Octobre 2010 - Opération

Titre du One-Shot

Mimial09

Carlisle/Bella

**Rating K Family**

**Résumé : **Ce n'était au départ qu'une vie de plus à sauver, une petit fille qu'il fallait opérer d'urgence... Et puis au fil du temps c'est devenu plus que ça... OS Mot du mois : Opération

* * *

**Un souffle d'Humanité.**

POV Carlisle

.

.

Nous nous étions installé cette fois-ci à Seattle, le temps étant parfait pour des gens comme ma famille et moi. De plus, l'hôpital ou je travaillais était vraiment très bien équipé, ce qui me rendait encore plus content d'avoir choisi cet endroit pour les quelques années à venir.

Et puis Seattle était une des rares villes que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, j'y étais passé quelques jours il y a un siècle de ça mais ne m'y étais pas attardé.

Je sentais que j'allais me plaire ici, j'exerçais mon métier de médecin au Seattle Children's Hospital, ma femme, Esmée continuait de proposer ses services en matière de rénovation de maisons ou autre, et mes enfant – comme je me plaisais à les appeler – étaient inscrits à Bainbridge High School.

Tous étaient heureux des voies qu'ils avaient choisies. Edward avait choisi la médecine – ce qui me remplissait de fierté envers mon tout premier fils – Rosalie et Emmett la mécanique –ce qui était d'ailleurs une source constante de disputes entre les deux, Alice avait pris bien évidement la mode et finalement Jasper la psychologie.

.

.

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit, je finissais ma garde dans quelques heures et comptait les secondes qui me séparaient de ma merveilleuse femme tout en étudiant des dossiers. Je n'avais pas excessivement de travail, et les dossiers n'étaient pas la chose la plus passionnante dans mon métier mais je m'y attelais avec sérieux.

L'hôpital était calme, j'aimais cet endroit la nuit tombé, il en ressortait toujours une étrange sensation, je n'aurais su la définir mais c'était comme si le bâtiment en lui-même avait un espèce de pouvoir sur moi et arrivait à m'insufflé un sentiment de plénitude…

Le son de mon bipper me sortit de ma concentration, je me précipitais aux arrivées des urgences, me préparant mentalement à ressentir cette brulure à la gorge et mon venin dans la bouche à cause de l'afflux de sang.

On nous apportait apparemment un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et sa petite fille de sept ans, l'infirmière m'apprit qu'ils avaient été percutés par un chauffard ivre – qui s'en était sorti indemne d'ailleurs. Le père et sa fille étaient restés longtemps dans leur voiture, les pompiers ayant du mal à les en sortir. L'état du père était très instable, son cœur avait était fortement fragilisé entre autre, je n'avais pas plus d'informations le concernant.

J'entendis enfin les sirènes de l'ambulance retentirent de loin, mon ouïe vampirique m'aidant à cela, je me dirigeai donc vers l'entrée et attendis encore une petite minute avant de passer à l'action.

J'entendais dans la première ambulance le cœur de l'homme qui n'était plus qu'un vague murmure, il allait mourir, j'eus une pensée pour cette petite fille qui allait perdre son père soudainement, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient ensembles et certainement heureux…

Lorsque la petite Isabella Swan arriva enfin, je pris en charge son dossier, le constat que je fis de son état était tout sauf bon…

Elle avait reçu un gros choc à la tête, je ne pouvais pas dire les dommages qu'avaient subit son cerveau avant qu'elle se réveille. Elle avait aussi de multiple hémorragies internes, sa rate avait explosé, son poumon gauche était perforé à cause des côtes fracturées, ses jambes avaient été complètement broyées par la voiture. Si elle sortait vivante des dizaines d'opérations de chirurgie, elle devrait toujours passer des mois à l'hôpital, en rééducation…

Je me promis de rester auprès d'elle tout au long de sa convalescence et de l'aider au mieux que je pouvais.

Mais pour l'instant je devais absolument avoir un bloc pour stopper ses hémorragies, c'était la priorité. Alors que l'on l'emmenait au bloc, je demandais à une infirmière de prévenir sa famille, puis je filais me préparer.

.

.

Cette nuit là, je passais des heures et des heures dans ce bloc a tout tenté pour sauver la vie de cette petite fille, j'opérais avec une détermination que je ne me connaissais pas, je ne comprenais pas mon désir de la sauver par tous les moyens… D'habitude, je savais faire la part des choses, mais là j'avais comme un pressentiment…

Finalement, nous avions réussit à la stabiliser et réparer le plus gros des dommages, elle devrait encore se faire opérer mais j'avais bon espoir qu'elle ne garde aucune séquelle dans l'avenir.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que l'on nous avait emmené la petite Isabella Swan, je pouvais déjà dire qu'elle était la fille la plus courageuse et la plus forte que je connaisse. Je m'occupais en priorité de son cas, je m'informais de son état dès que j'arrivais à l'hôpital et au fur et à mesure que je passais du temps avec elle je me surprenais de plus en plus à la considérer comme ma propre fille. Elle était très intelligente pour son âge et dévorait tous les livres que je lui apportais, malgré qu'elle sache que son père était mort, elle ne voulait montrer aucune faiblesse et ne pleurait jamais en ma présence. Bella m'appris qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et son père, sa mère ayant disparu juste après sa naissance. Elle avait le don pour m'émouvoir, m'attendrir…

.

.

J'étais arrivé depuis une petite heure à l'hôpital et, profitant d'un moment de calme, je tenais donc compagnie à ma petite protégée qui dormait à ce moment là comme une marmotte. J'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir après la conversation avec les membres de ma famille d'hier soir.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à la situation de Bella, elle n'avait plus de famille, et je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle doive aller dans un orphelinat, j'avais donc proposé à ma famille que l'on adopte celle-ci. Alice, Esmée et Rose avaient tout de suite donné leur accord, cela ne dérangeait pas Emmett. L'accord de Jasper fût plus difficile à voir mais avec la moue suppliante d'Alice, il avait céder. Mais le problème était Edward qui avait catégoriquement refusé et malheureusement, son avis m'importait toujours beaucoup car c'était lui mon premier compagnon, mon tout premier fils.

Mais alors que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, je reconnus la personne qui venait de rentrer à son odeur. Edward.

Il ne parlait pas, et lorsque je me retournais, je vis son visage en pleine contemplation du petit corps qui reposait dans le lit. Il ne prononça que deux mots, mais deux mots qui allaient changer notre vie à tout jamais, la sienne surtout.

**-C'est d'accord.**

The End !

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


End file.
